


Path of sin

by Okumen



Series: 101 Kisses [3]
Category: Opera Susanoh Sword of the Devil
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azuma and Oshu shares a bed in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of sin

Going beind the back of an entire kingdom wasn't the easiest thing that Azuma had ever done, but she did have quite fun while doing it. Ultimately it meant that she betrayed her own family and her people, but it was her way of protecting them.

Honestly, though, the naked prince sleeping beside her was worth it. He was sort of pitiful and uncool and not the smartest and certainly not the strongest, but he was cute and funny.

The young queen was laying flat on her back in Oshu's bed, hands folded behind her head, and she was watching the rising and falling of her lover's chest. After a few moments of meaningless contemplation, one of her hands shot out, and she slapped him in the chest. He yelped, and shot up, wildly looking around. He looked down at her grinning face, and he puffed up his cheeks. "Azuma...!" he whined, and Azuma laughed. "Wonderful reaction, sweetie," she said, sitting up.

Oshu's gaze wandered down her bare body and he stared with wide eyes and red face at her. Azuma smirked, and, on hands and knees, slowly crawled over to him. Oshu stuttered. "Azu-Azu-Azu-Azumaaa-aah..!?" He squeaked when she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. "Yes, dear?" she murmured against his lips. "We-u-wuh, um." He sucked in a deep breath. "Naked."

Azuma snorted, and pulled away. She laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach and wipe tears out of her eyes. "Oooh, you're so cute," she giggled. She dropped back onto the mattress, and tugged at some of his hair. "C'me here, honey," she urged. Oshu hesitated, then came over to hover above her.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down, causing him to lose his balance and land on top of her. She buried her fingers in his hair, and started to comb it. "Of course I'm naked, you're naked too. You _do_ remember that we had sex last night, right?" She snickered as he sputtered. She took some of his hair in her hand, and pressed her lips against the strands. "And we're having sex again," she ignored his continued sputtering, "because I need to be back in Jagara by dusk." She felt him pout against her skin, and she patted him on the head.

Then she applied force to his shoulders again, turning them around so she sat above his hips. She licked her lips as she looked down on him. "Well then, sweetie, I'll be good to you."


End file.
